Wireless and cellular communication technologies have seen dramatic improvements over the past few years. Cellular service providers now offer users a wide array of services, higher usage limits and attractive subscription plans. Wireless dongles and embedded wireless modem cards allow users to use tablet computers, netbooks and laptops to access wireless Internet protocol (IP) and data services through the cellular networks. Internet-enabled smart user devices, such as smartphone and tablets, have become essential personal accessories, connecting users to friends, work, leisure activities and entertainment. As more users utilize these services, smart user devices continue to grow in popularity and use, and the users become increasingly dependent on and consume increasing amounts of higher value content on their devices, new and improved solutions that allow the telecommunication network operators to implement new business models that allow them to grow their revenue streams while increasing customer loyalty will be beneficial to the telecommunication networks, network operators, and to the consumers of the telecommunication services.